This study proposes to assess the degree to which alcohol control by Alaska Native villages has reduced the risk of violent death. The primary empirical question to be addressed is whether, and by how much, the risks of homicide, suicide, and accidental death for Alaska Natives decline after a community votes to restrict alcohol sales or possession under the state's local option law. Methods consist primarily of statistical analyses of death certificates over the period 1980-1990. Estimates of the effects of alcohol legal status on the risk of death for individuals of a given age, sex, and marital status will control for alcohol costs, time, and social and economic characteristics of the community.